


Dressing Room Lamb

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, POV Male Character, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-23 01:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17673881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: You're just window-shopping for some clothes when a cute lamb-boy in heat asks you for some help.  Will you?Of course you will.





	Dressing Room Lamb

“Hey, can you help me out for a second?”

A whisper from around the corner nearly made you jump out of your skin. You were just window-shopping at a popular clothing chain, near the back by the dressing rooms, when a boy’s voice sounded out from behind one of the doors. Trying to ignore the racing of your heart, you looked over to find a rather sheepish-looking boy peering out from behind the door of one of the dressing rooms. Literally sheepish, you thought; the fluffy white wool decorating his cute rounded face was a sharp contrast to the embarrassed tint of red clinging to his pouty cheeks, and the tiny curly-q horns on his head were a dead giveaway under even the dimmest blacklights (of which this store had several for no real reason). 

“I’m sorry, what?” you stammered, trying to maintain an affable-looking face while getting your heart-rate under control. The boy reached up and timidly brushed some of the long, fluffy white hair out of his face and cleared his throat.

“Can you help me out? Please?”

Before you could ask for clarification, the boy disappeared further into the dressing room behind the door. Looking around as if for help or advice, you found yourself quite alone in this particular corner of the store with the exception of the other occupied dressing rooms. The only advice you got was from the radio, and you didn’t think spinning right round baby right round like a record baby was a great idea at the moment. Normally you might’ve walked away from something like this, but the anxious expression on the cute boy’s face mixed with the awkward situation compelled you to walk into the dressing room.

“Thanks,” you heard the other guy squeak as you walked in, closing the door behind you. Turning to face the other half of the room, you suddenly let out a sharp gasp as your eyes fell upon his figure. With one arm braced up against the wall, the lamb was bent halfway over and his very stylish skinny-jeans were very on the floor around his ankles. His free hand was softly squishing the supple flesh of his butt, groping and tugging at the jiggly cheeks which were completely bare of any underwear. He let out a soft sigh and looked over his shoulder, his gentle pink eyes locking with yours.

“It’s getting really bad,” he whined, his voice trailing off as his gaze fell back to his own butt. He was in heat, you realized, and asking for some very specific help in a very risky place.

As luck would have it, that’s exactly how you liked it.

You wasted no time kneeling behind the boy and shoving your face against his supple butt, rubbing your cheeks against his. He let out a soft squeak and let go, his left hand joining the right on the wall as he braced himself for your attentions. It was good timing, too, as you reached up to squish his cheeks and tug them out of the way, baring his soft asshole and getting a gentle twitch from the fluffy tail sitting above. A cute, musky scent hit your nose and you licked your lips before pushing your tongue against his butt. The flesh was soft and gave very little resistance against the licks, and your heart started beating quickly again as you felt the young man tense up against your hands.

“Oh-h-h jeez,” he stammered, instinctively pushing his ass back against your face. You felt his back arch as his butt stuck out, the plush cheeks smooshing against your face as you brushed your tongue against the sensitive hole. You could tell he was freshly-cleaned from the scent of strawberry shampoo in his fur, but it didn’t do much to combat the heady musk of his ass and balls. You gave his needy hole a break for a moment, dipping your face down against his butt to lick the soft sack hanging down below. For a moment you could see his cute little cock, twitching and hard, pointed down from the sheer arch of his back. But your gaze was quickly taken up entirely by the thick, fluffy butt in your face. His cheeks kept jiggling against your face as he squirmed, his sensitive body overwhelmed from all the attention you were giving, constantly pressing back against your mouth and nose.

You decided he was ready, and so had he. As you rose to your feet and tugged at the waist of your pants, exposing your cock to the cool air of the dressing room, the shy sheep was already lowering his hands down the wall to rest on the bench. His cute, lean back arched and his ass raised up into the air, tail sticking straight up like an instinctive invitation. You had to take a second just to appreciate the view, slowly stroking your cock as his heart-shaped butt wiggled impatiently in front of you. The boy’s tongue was hanging out of his mouth as he panted, his quick breaths stirring up something hot inside of you as he eagerly awaited your cock.

“Hurry up,” he pouted, his voice breathy and needy. You wasted no more time, sliding your tongue against your fingers and using them to spread the slick saliva against the tip and shaft of your cock. Assured it was nice and ready, you gave his ass a quick slap and grinned at the cute whine he gave in return before pressing your dick against his needy hole. Both hands gripping his thick asscheeks, you began grinding your cock against his heat, both of you panting with need and excitement.

“D-don’t tease,” he begged.

You disagreed.

A strand of drool dropped from your mouth onto the head of your cock as you continued grinding, pushing your hot dick against his eager ass as he squirmed in your hands. He was melting, his skin hot to the touch and trembling with need. The feeling of his warm ass was incredible, sending tingling sensations down the shaft of your cock as you greedily squished the thick cheeks around your cock and lost yourself in the rut. It was only because of your own growing need that you finally gave in, bracing the tip of your cock against his well-prepared hole. The feeling of hot saliva running down your shaft as the tip was squeezed by his ass was almost too much to handle, and you had to let out a slow steady “Oooohhhh,” as you pushed inside.

The sounds of his squeaking, needy moans filled the room as you slowly repeated the strokes. As his curvy ass got used to the size of your cock, it squeezed nicely against you. You could feel him twitching and squirming every time you hit that spot, his tight ass wrapping snugly around your dick and begging for more.

“God,” he breathed, his voice hot and dripping with lust. As you picked up the pace, he began pushing back against you. His body, hot and heavy with need, matched your thrusts as he threw his ass back onto your cock with barely-controlled lust. The feeling of his hot, tight ass was paradise, and you knew you weren’t lasting much longer than this. The sounds of the radio outside barely masked your heavy panting and the sounds of your hips slapping against his ass, and the nearby footsteps and conversations of others only served to heighten the reminder of how risky this was. You reached down and clamped a hand over the boy’s mouth as he let out a trembling moan that was just a bit too loud, shushing him gently as your hips continued.

The sounds of his moans against your hand were still music to your ears, and you could hear him muttering soft nothings under his breath as he begged for more. The feeling of his hot tongue lashing out against your fingers sent a warm shiver up your spine. You suddenly stopped caring about getting caught as you sped up, slamming your hips against his jiggling ass harder with every thrust. You couldn’t quite focus on covering his mouth as you had to lean back for more force, and each hard slam fucked a nice moan out of his mouth that got louder with each passing second.

“Please!” he cried, and you didn’t need clarification for what. Releasing your shaky grasp on his mouth, you gripped both of his hips and began really laying into him. Each hard thrust of your hips drew a sharp moan of ecstasy from the little sheep’s mouth, and sent his ample butt jiggling back. The combination of hot, slick, and tight rhythmic squeezing was like he was trying to milk your cock, and you weren’t complaining.

With a hard gasp, you felt the hot pleasure push to the tip of your cock and burst free. Hot, sticky ropes of cum filled your new friend, trailing out onto your shaft in creamy white streaks every time you pulled out before fucking it right back in. The boy couldn’t hold himself back any longer either, gripping the bench with trembling fingers as he let out a long, shaky cry. You could feel his ass clenching down on you, begging for more until you filled him up to the brim with every drop of cum you had. His cute butt jiggled as it slapped back against you, his moans slowly tapering off before fading away into trembling whimpers of warm bliss.

The boy let out a contented sigh as you pulled out, your half-hard cock dripping with cum as more of your seed slowly spilled out onto his thighs and the floor beneath you. He gave a shaky groan and sat down on the bench, his own slowly-shrinking dick still twitching as cum rolled down the cute shaft.

“Thanks,” he mumbled, eyes closing as he rested his shaky legs. You quickly cleaned up and got your pants back on, peeking outside to see if anybody noticed your increasingly-loud assistance. Judging from the loud conversations being had over the noise of the radio, you supposed not. A gentle hand on your shoulder made you jump a little, and you turned back to see the boy blushing as he held a cellphone in his other hand.

“Do you wanna… come by my place and help me out again?”

With a smile, you exchanged numbers.


End file.
